1) Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to warheads, and more particularly to a warhead used to disable hostiles located within a structure.
2) Description of the Related Art
In the field, when hostiles are in a building or other similar structure, there are several means of removing them. A common way is by means of teargas delivered via a gun. Tear gas canisters fired by a low power gun must be fired through a window. These devices are insufficient for firing through structures without windows. Another means of dealing with hostiles is via explosive warheads launched from a shoulder-fired weapon or mounted weapon system. This means however, is generally lethal to the hostiles and destructive to the building, which may be of historical or tactical value.